The Republic of Dragonfire
We are a strong, battle-tested navy. We are responsible for the attack on the 130th InterNaval Fleet, the executions of several of their officers, and the capture of many of their sailors. We also assassinated a high-ranking Soviet admiral during a siege on their port. We seek to exact justice through any means necessary. |-|Enrolling= *Fill out this application if you wish to enroll. 1. Name 2. RP name (optional) 3. What ships do you specialize in? 4. What mods do you use? (If any) |-|Members and fleet= If you want to join, any ship you make for this navy should preferably have the prefix DPS. The standard colors for the navy are red, orange, and black. *Admiral of the Navy: Tribaldragon1/Tim Dragoon *Upper Admirals: WolfgangBSC/Wulfstān Gepanzerte, *Base Admirals: *Admirals: *Vice Admirals: *Commodores: Eliza Amelie/ValerieElizabeth *Captains: *Commanders: *Lieutenants: DPS Archon.jpg|A catamaran submarine with a VLS it is quite powerful 021.JPG|A decommissioned AFOH warship, the Cerberus was transferred to aid our navy's progression. 028.JPG|A new frigate, the DPS Smaug is meant to get in and out of enemy territory quickly. 031.JPG|The new DPL TYR Bombardment Sattelite, they are smaller than other orbital bombardment sattelites, but still pack the same punch. Dishonored.jpg|The DPS Springrazor, a new arsenal ship/aircraft carrier. 4003748.jpg|The DPS Talon, a large ICBM launch ship. EPICWIN.jpg|The DPS Apophis, a flying ship which is capable of interplanetary travel. It is the navy's first flying ship and has a huge amount of toughness. feenrir.JPG|The DPS Fenrir, a light destroyer capable of high speeds and ASW. 003.JPG|The DPS Ragnarok, a flying ship capable of fighting and bombing. It is designed to deal with heavier flying ships, but not Gen. 4s. It is also capable of interplanetary travel. Typhon.JPG|The DPS Typhon, although it looks aesthetically similar to the Apophis it is capable of higher flight and is better armed. It is designed to complement the Ragnarok class as light support. It is capable of interplanetary travel. USS Arsenal.jpg USS Nimitz CVN-68.jpg DPSStorm.JPG|The DPS Storm, a large flying ship used for quick attacks. DPS Fletcher.JPG|The DPS Fletcher, commissioned in honor of the death of Vice Admiral Louis Fletcher. DPLAirbase.JPG|A floating DPL air base, is capable of holding hundreds of planes. Korrina II.jpg|DPS Xerxes, a very powerful flying ship known for toughness, originally named Korrina II. Fenrir.jpg|DPS Vánagandr, a bomber for ravaging enemies. Sphyrnidae.jpg|DPS Sphyrnidae, a ship used for artillery attacks. DPS Calvary.jpg|DPS Calvary, meant for pirating enemy commerce as well as sub hunting, night raids, patrols and a support ship. Revun.jpg|DPS Revun, A battleship with moderate armor and heavy firepower. killerbee.jpg|DPS Killer Bee, A very fast destroyer made for out speeding enemy ships. Angel Fish.jpg|DPS Angel Fish, A sleek and modern cruiser Red Dawn.jpg|DPS Red Dawn, A Powerful battleship DishonoredII.jpg|DPS Springrazor II, a new battleship armed with a large assortment of weapons and rockets. Pigbhutgimage.jpg|DPS Hawk. Flying ship built by AF, it is a light assault ship. It can take out most surface ships, only fortresses and truly super armored battleships won't die from it. DPL-THUNDERSTRUCK1.jpg|This is the DPL thunderstruck. 22 MCMS, 12 204's and 12 GDM guns. And NO mini dooms days. DPLHELLINFIDELimage.jpg|DPS- HELL'S INFIDEL. not much to say. A lot of torpedoes. And goes 80 knots. DPS Scion of Flame.jpg|DPS Scion of Flame, a 1.5 km long flying ship with an altitude of over 2 kilometers. And several 2040s and MCMs it is a powerful however it lacks a secondary and must have lighter ships to protect it. It also has 2/4 Death Lasers. Relentless mk2 pic 5.jpg|The Heavy Battleship of Ej2333. Despite its size, its very fast with a top speed of 194.5 knots. It has a toughness of nearly 6000 and has a maximum armament of 16-18 46 cm guns. DPS Scion of Wind.jpg|DPS Scion of Wind a light flying ship made to be a frontline infantry craft. Hvyejbhkfvbjkhfwvrkbjhwrvfbkwefjhvvimage.jpg|DPL- Crosswind. A heavy flying ship solely for bringing out guns against enemies 002.PNG|DPS Covenant, designed as a more well-armed flying ship to combat the recent surge of extremely heavy ships. imageANGRIPER.jpg|DPS- Angriper. A heavy ship, it is used for direct battles as well as hit and run attacks imageDHERUB.jpg|DPS- Cherub. A carrier with 72 CFA-44s, it is a strong ship Scion of Frost2.jpg|DPS Scion of Frost a kilometer long flying super carrier. With 744 planes it is meant to crush fleets. Standard load is 32 Apache gunships, 152 CF-A44 "Night Ravens", 272 CFA44 "Iron Curtains", and 288 XR45 "Red Falcons". It also has 12 2040 guns and 4 double barrel death lasers for combat. Only 4 MCMs are carried with emphasis on planes. A large battery of AA railguns on the bow are its primary AAA. It has a low toughness however of 394,000. DID SOMEBODY SAY SH*TSTORM?.jpg|With the appearance of other arsenal ships Trinity when to the extremes again. A variation of sattelite type vessels it is 270 MCM Silos with 10 double barrel HYDRAXIS Death Lasers(to be replaced with Purifier Beams). It outclasses all other ships in Firepower and Producability but lacks 2040s and Toughness DPL Sniper.jpg|The Baldur is an AF built ship that heavily emphasises power. With 3 dooms days and 48 MCMs, this can ruin anyone's day. DPS Emerald of Dusk.jpg|DPS Emerald of Dusk. In short a 4.7km long super laser. It has a long charge and cool down time. It has a lot of either purifier beams or HYDRAXIS Lasers and 2040s or Medium Lasers. It has an experimental energy shielding system that provides a ton of protection though it consumes a lot of energy and only protects the 4 bridges and laser emitter. All shields and lasers must be shut down to fire the central laser. Myr.jpg|The Myr is a new fighter development with a revolutionary wing design. It can reach Mach 3 regularly and in therapy could reach Mach 5(not tested). It is stealthy but not a true stealth aircraft(most, some are). It's main weapons are two wing root mounted lasers though it also carries an impressive arsenal of other stores. RagnorakII.jpg|The DPS Ragnorak II is a complete upgrade in firepower and aerodynamics of the old Ragnorak design. Although it does very closely resemble the old design, there is a large increase in heavy firepower over bombardment or small weaponry. DPSWyvern.jpg|The DPS Wyvern. As of now this is the largest surface ship under control of the DPL, it is just under a kilometer long and moves at a speed of around 70 knots. Crucible.jpg|DPS Crucible, an aerospace carrier armed with many planes. |-|Army= The Conquerors are a highly trained, extremely skilled group of elite DPL super-soldiers. They are capable of highly precise and stealthy attacks. The Conqueror II program is an initiative to lessen the movement hindrance caused by the stiff armor of the original program, as well as add to their firepower. The Conqueror II armor is composed of a mixture of hard and soft armor. The hard armor is composed of a titanium and ceramic mixture, similar to that of main battle tanks. Soft armor is composed of Kevlar, graphene, and a titanium nanoweave. Conquerors, being the DPL elite, are armed with the most exclusive and advanced weaponry. JagdLöwe.jpeg|DP-7 Hunting Lion Superstronk.jpeg|DP-5B Super Boar Stronkrail .jpeg|DP-5A Rail Boar Stronkupdate.jpeg|DP-5 Boar Gilamonster.jpeg|DP-6 Gila Monster GrizzlyIIandahalf.jpg|DP-9 Grizzly II LigerAngles.jpeg|DP-8C Liger GrizzlyIIStronkestestest.jpeg|DP-9B Grizzly II GrizzlyIIB1.jpg|DP-9B1 GrizzlyIIsmooth.jpeg|DP-9B3 Grizzly II Grizzlyuberstronk.jpg|DP-9B4 Grizzly II ACHMEINGOTTNEIN.jpg|DP-2000 Gott Earthquake.jpg|DWT-2500 Earthquake LigerArtillery.jpg|DP-8B Liger Ultrastronkfixed.jpeg|DP-5C Ultra Boar EEK, FACE SPIDERS.jpg|DWT-1 Redback |-|Relations and News= HYDRAXIS Razgriz Air Command Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet AF INS USAF UAC Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Delusion -Feb. 12, 2014: Creation of the Dragonfire Privateering League -Feb. 13, 2014: Alliance with AFOH, Identification for Dragonfire Privateering League ships standardized as DPS -Feb. 13, 2014: DPS Archon commissioned providing the navy with its first ship. -Feb. 23, 2014: Alliance broken with AFOH, 130th INF attacked by coalition of ISBA, DPL, RAC, and the Order. -Feb. 23, 2014: Alliance with the Order. -Mar. 5, 2014: Standard colors for navy designated as red, orange, and black. -June 10, 2014: Dragonfire enters the arms trade with the Dragon PX20 High-Calibre pistol -August 4, 2014: A Russian fleet attacks DPL factories in retaliation to an attack by a suicide drone ship sent by the DPL, they were forced to retreat after Joseph Cain brought the HXFS Epimetheus to deter any further attack. |-|USSR= The Union States of the Socialist Republics (USSR) is a joint government system commanded by the Sviatoslav Republic. Each member has it's own government and command system but they will be taking order from the Sviatoslav Republic. Technologies and equipment designs are shared among all member nations of the USSR. The sovereign rights of Union Republics shall be safeguarded by the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic. Members Command States *Sviatoslav Republic Member States *Scarlet Republic *Peoples Republic of Korhal *'Republic of Dragonfire' *People's Charismic Cattirian Union *Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic *Japanese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic Category:Nations/Navies